


Birthdays are no fun without you

by Bibblebubble



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibblebubble/pseuds/Bibblebubble
Summary: Logan decides that the best gift to give Virgil for his birthday is a day without him.





	Birthdays are no fun without you

It was Virgil's birthday and Virgil was excited to spend the day with his famILY, but Logan knew that if he went downstairs to celebrate with the others he would only ruin things for the others, so he remained upstairs alone. He knew the others hated him for his behavior in the most recent episode, and he knew how he's been causing Virgil a lot of anxiety. It was for the best that he let the others have fun without him. It took the others only a few minutes to notice they were short one famILY member, but they brushed it off assuming that he had slept in. After an hour of him being absent, Virgil began to worry. Had he done something wrong to make Logan not want to be with him? Virgil could barely focus on the birthday breakfast Patton had made him and the others noticed. Virgil stood up suddenly and announced that he was gonna check on him. He went upstairs and knocked on Logan's door. When Logan opened the door his eyes were puffy and red, he had clearly been crying. “What did I do?” Virgil blurted.   
“What do you mean?”  
“What did I do that made you not wanna spend my birthday with me?” Virgil asked and Logan stared at him in shock. “You didn't do anything, I just thought that your birthday would be better if I wasn't there,” Logan said tears streaming from his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. “Lo, I want you with me on my birthday, I can't spend my birthday with famILY if you aren't there.” Logan let out a sob and pulled Virgil into a hug. “I'm sorry,” Logan said apologising for many things at once including getting tears on Virgil's hoodie. Virgil grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him downstairs so they all could celebrate by watching movies and eating cake.


End file.
